Chaos à Kanto
by Cyrlight
Summary: Le chaos règne à Kanto. Pour y mettre un terme, des élections sont organisées afin d'élire un président qui saura ramener le calme et la prospérité dans la région.
1. Le programme

**! Flash info spécial !**

Avec le chaos qui règne à Kanto depuis quelque temps déjà, la population réclame un leader ferme et charismatique derrière lequel se rassembler. En effet, rien ne va plus dans la région. Les méfaits de la Team Rocket se multiplient, un détraqué mental accompagné par un Pikachu erre librement du côté du Bourg-Palette et d'aucuns affirment même voir régulièrement des hurluberlus s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

Vous l'aurez compris, Kanto est au bord du gouffre. La question qui se pose désormais est : qui ? Qui aura les épaules assez larges pour supporter le poids de ces responsabilités et la poigne nécessaire pour endiguer ce désordre ?

Eh bien, c'est à vous de choisir, peuple de Kanto ! Parmi les sept citoyens qui ont annoncé leur candidature, il vous revient d'élire par bulletin secret celui que vous aurez choisi, en vous appuyant sur les programmes que vous pouvez découvrir ci-dessous.

 **Le professeur Samuel Chen**

« Les pokémon sont notre avenir. Protégeons-les. »

Le professeur Samuel Chen, âgé de soixante-trois, est l'inventeur du Pokédex et l'un des plus grands spécialistes pokémon au monde. Il possède un laboratoire au Bourg-Palette, dans lequel il mène ses recherches en compagnie de son petit-fils Régis.

Société : L'âge de la retraite sera fixé à soixante-quinze ans, car quand on aime son métier autant que le mien, on n'a qu'une seule envie, le poursuivre jusqu'à la tombe.

Écologie : Je créerai des refuges pour les pokémon abandonnés. Ils seront aimés, nourris, choyés, et ce dans le plus grand respect de la nature. Ils s'épanouiront au milieu de jardins, de collines, de bassins d'agrément. Pour les construire, nous raserons les bâtiments les plus polluants et construirons à la place des Éden pour pokémon.

Économie : Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. L'argent a bien moins de valeur que l'amour que nous lisons dans les yeux de nos amis pokémon. C'est pourquoi les impôts seront augmentés, afin de financer la construction des refuges qui leur seront destinés. Grâce à cela, des dizaines de nouveaux postes de bénévoles seront mis en place, car plus les pokémon reçoivent d'amour, plus ils en donnent en retour, et ça, c'est vraiment merveilleux.

Sécurité : Quand la Team Rocket s'apercevra que l'on peut vivre heureux et en harmonie avec les pokémon, je suis certain qu'ils cesseront d'eux-mêmes leur trafic d'innocentes créatures pour nous rejoindre et travailler main dans la main avec nous à la sauvegarde des espèces et de leur environnement.

Éducation : Les enfants apprendront tout ce qu'il est utile de savoir sur les pokémon, et ce dès leur plus jeune âge. Puisqu'une vie ne suffit pas pour tout découvrir à leur sujet, l'école sera désormais obligatoire à partir de deux ans, et les vacances scolaires seront remplacées par des sorties pédagogiques pour étudier la faune locale. Les matières inutiles, telles que les mathématiques, la littérature et les langues étrangères, seront supprimées pour permettre à nos charmants bambins de se concentrer sur l'étude la plus importante : la pokémonologie.

Relations interrégionales : Nous mettrons en place un système d'échange pokémon avec les autres régions, de manière à exporter nos spécimens locaux et à en importer d'autres, afin de diversifier notre flore et permettre à tous les citoyens de découvrir une plus grande variété de ces merveilleuses créatures.

 **Giovanni Boss**

« L'argent est le nerf de la guerre. »

Giovanni Boss, quarante-sept ans, est le plus célèbre propriétaire de casino de Kanto, et a entrepris depuis peu de s'établir aussi dans la région voisine, Johto. Maître incontesté des affaires, il a pour habitude de diriger son empire financier d'une main de fer dans un gant de métal.

Société : La majorité sera fixée à seize ans, et non plus à dix-huit. La plupart des jeunes consomment de l'alcool et pénètrent dans les casinos avec de fausses cartes d'identité. Plutôt que de tenter de les en empêcher, je légaliserai cette pratique. Le monde doit évoluer avec son temps.

Écologie : Les pokémon abandonnés seront placés dans des centre spécialisés, des centres « R », comme « refuge ». Ils pourront être adoptés par de nouveaux dresseurs, moyennant une rétribution, ce qui les dissuadera de commettre la même erreur que leurs prédécesseurs.

Économie : Les salaires seront revus à la baisse, de manière à encourager les investisseurs à bâtir de nouvelles entreprises avec leurs bénéfices. Qui dit nouvelles entreprises dit plus d'emplois. Les travailleurs seront certes moins payés, mais plus nombreux. Il y aura peut-être même plus de postes à pourvoir que d'habitants à Kanto, ce qui leur permettra de cumuler les contrats de 35h. Il s'agit d'un plan « R », comme « relance ».

Sécurité : Puisque la police s'est brillamment illustrée par son incompétence au cours de ces derniers mois, notamment à arrêter cette organisation qui sévit sous le nom de Team Rocket, les deux tiers des postes seront supprimés. À la place, je ferai appel aux services de professionnels de l'ordre du privé, l'agence de sécurité « R », nommée ainsi par rapport à ses employés, les « Rassurateurs ». Ils seront habilités à enlever leurs pokémon aux dresseurs soupçonnés de maltraitance.

Éducation : Le programme scolaire des enfants sera entièrement revu et de nouvelles matières seront proposées à l'étude dès l'âge de huit ans, telle que le sport, pour parfaire leur dextérité et leur agilité, le droit, car il est toujours important de connaître les failles et les limites de la loi... D'autres seront approfondies, comme la pokémonologie, avec l'étude des pokémon rares et de leurs habitats naturels. Ce sera le projet « R », comme « réforme ».

Relations interrégionales : Il faut renforcer notre politique hors de nos frontières, et ainsi notre autorité sur les autres régions, notamment en réalisant une entente économique et commerciale avec Johto. Pour cela, je propose d'investir dans la société « R », comme « Ramoloss », spécialisée dans la vente de queues de ces pokémon. Dès que mon projet pour l'économie aura porté ses fruits, nous pourrons également envisager d'implanter quelques succursales chez nos voisins, à commencer par des casinos, car les salles de jeux sont de loin l'affaire la plus rentable, chiffres à l'appui.

 **Peter Lance**

« Ave Peter. »

Peter Lance, vingt-neuf ans, récemment promu Maître de la Ligue du Plateau Indigo, s'est démarqué pour ses exploits dans le domaine du dressage. Il veut désormais mettre sa renommée au service de la région et de la politique.

Société : Pour améliorer la société, il faut déjà qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est pourquoi les premières mesures que je prendrai auront cette visée. Je commencerai par faire accrocher un portrait de moi dans toutes les Arènes, tous les Centre Pokémon et autres bâtiments importants, car qui peut résister à mon sourire ravageur sans être empli de joie ? Des musiciens itinérants joueront dans les rues des airs entraînants de mon choix, puisqu'il n'existe pas de goût plus sûr que le mien. Et tout Kanto resplendira de couleurs, de chants et sera bien évidemment à la pointe de la mode, celle que je me ferai un plaisir de lancer.

Écologie : Je m'engage moi-même à être bénévole pour servir la noble cause de l'environnement. Mannequin à mes heures, je propose d'organiser des défilés, des shooting photos ou encore des séances de dédicace dont les bénéfices seront reversés aux diverses associations écologiques de Kanto. Et, croyez-moi, ça va faire beaucoup !

Économie : Ma notoriété déjà immense grandira davantage dès lors que je serai président. L'occasion sera rêvée pour lancer une ligne de goodies à mon effigie, dans tous les domaines : vêtements, jouets, vaisselle, literie... Pour satisfaire la demande, l'offre devra être à la hauteur, donc quantité de postes seront créés à cette fin.

Sécurité : Les Champions d'Arène auront l'obligation de collaborer avec la police, ce que je m'appliquerai également à faire. Que serions-nous si nous ne mettions pas notre excellence (surtout moi) au service de nos bonnes gens ? Quant à ces gredins de la Team Rocket, je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée, comme je l'ai fait des hommes de main de Max et Arthur.

Éducation : Je prévois de faire le tour des écoles de Kanto pour transmettre aux enfants l'ambition que j'avais à leur âge et qui m'a permis, quelques années plus tard, de m'imposer comme l'un des meilleurs dresseurs de la région, en plus d'être le plus beau. Je veux être un exemple pour eux, et aller au-devant d'eux pour leur prodiguer des conseils, à commencer par le fait qu'il faut toujours croire en moi.

Relations interrégionales : J'entends établir de bonnes relations avec les autres régions, ce qui s'annonce assez simple. Hoenn me mange dans la main depuis que mon talent a contribué à les débarrasser des Team Magma et Aqua. Je suis originaire de Johto, où toute la population me voue un véritable culte. Quant à Sinnoh, je peux compter sur l'influence de Cynthia pour m'y imposer, car elle a toujours été complètement dingue de moi.

 **Red**

« ... »

Red, vingt-trois ans, est un dresseur de légende natif du Bourg-Palette. Il parle peu et s'est retiré à l'écart de la vie sociale après sa victoire contre la Ligue Indigo à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il serait selon les rumeurs le meilleur dresseur au monde actuellement en activité.

Société : ...

Écologie : ...

Économie : ...

Sécurité : ...

Éducation : ...

Relations interrégionales : ...

 **Morgane Natsume**

« Que les astres soient avec nous. »

Morgane Nastume, vingt-sept ans, est principalement connue comme étant la Championne de Safrania, mais elle est également une spécialiste émérite des arts et sciences occultes. Les cartes l'ont conduite à se présenter à cette élection pour faire entrer Kanto dans une ère nouvelle.

Société : Un système de castes sera établi au sein de notre société, fondé sur les signes astrologiques et les ascendances de chacun. Les astres nous confèrent une destinée dès la naissance, et c'est un blasphème que de refuser de s'y soumettre, volontairement ou par omission.

Écologie : Ma présidence marquera la fin de l'éclairage public, cette pollution lumineuse qui empêche l'Homme d'accéder à son seul véritable guide, le ciel. Dans l'obscurité, il sera plus à même de distinguer les signes envoyés par les astres et se plier à leur volonté.

Économie : La position de Jupiter dans le ciel est particulièrement propice à la relance de l'économie et à l'enrichissement de la région. Bien d'autres signes m'indiquent la voie à suivre et puisque je suis mieux placée que quiconque pour les déchiffrer, je saurai mener Kanto vers la richesse.

Sécurité : L'impuissance de la police est due à de mauvais partenaires. Sous ma présidence, ils seront assistés par de nobles pokémon maîtrisant l'énergie spirituelle, c'est-à-dire les types psy, et accessoirement spectre et ténèbres. Puisque les esprits et les ombres n'ont aucun secret pour eux, ils pourront terrasser les ennemis de la région.

Éducation : L'ésotérisme et les sciences occultes seront enseignés aux enfants dès l'école primaire. Il est important qu'ils sachent interpréter les messages des planètes, l'avenir révélé par les cartes, mais aussi qu'ils aient connaissance des rites et pratiques nécessaires pour honorer la Toute-Puissance de l'univers.

Relations interrégionales : Les relations interrégionales sont dépassées, il faut voir plus large : des relations intergalactiques. Des êtres supérieurs vivent parmi les étoiles, comme les Deoxys dont l'existence a été récemment prouvée. C'est vers eux que nous devons nous tourner, ces entités célestes plus parfaites que les humains ne le seront jamais.

 **François Martin**

« Le pain, c'est la vie. »

François Martin, quarante-quatre ans, est un boulanger en recherche d'emploi depuis la fermeture de sa boutique de Carmin-sur-Mer, l'an passé. Il n'entend rien à la politique, mais étant issu du peuple, il pense être le mieux placé pour le comprendre et résoudre ses problèmes.

Société : Les petites gens sont le souffre-douleur des puissants, des riches qui croulent sous l'argent et nous exploitent, nous, malheureux travailleurs. Si je suis élu, je m'engage à rétablir l'équilibre en augmentant les impôts des classes aisées pour redistribuer aux pauvres, de façon à ce que tous soient égaux.

Écologie : Pour le moment, le monde ne va pas aussi mal que d'aucuns le prétendent. L'air est respirable et seules huit nouvelles espèces de pokémon ont été cataloguées en voie d'extinction cette année. Les gens se cachent derrière l'écologie pour masquer des problèmes beaucoup plus importants, comme les inégalités sociales.

Économie : Les petites entreprises et les artisans recevront des aides de la part du gouvernement pour s'installer, ainsi que pour entretenir leur commerce. Il y en a plus qu'assez de ces sociétés de grandes distributions qui ruinent les pauvres citoyens qui tentent de se faire honnêtement une place sur le marché.

Sécurité : La sécurité sera renforcée, notamment en doublant les patrouilles des policiers dans les villes. Toute personne soupçonnée de faire partie de l'organisation criminelle de la Team Rocket sera placée sous surveillance et fichée « R ». Dans le cas où elle compterait vraiment parmi leurs complices, elle sera soit incarcérée, soit extradée vers sa région d'origine et sera interdite de territoire à vie. De ce fait, les frontières seront plus étroitement surveillées.

Éducation : Le travail manuel, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! À quoi ça sert, pour un gosse, de savoir lire et écrire, s'il ne sait pas se servir de ses mains ? Les équations à douze inconnues, vous croyez vraiment que c'est utile, dans la vie ? Plus que de savoir pétrir du bon pain ou clouer des planches ? Détrompez-vous !

Relations interrégionales : Il y a suffisamment à faire à Kanto avant de soucier de ce qui se passe à l'étranger, vous ne pensez pas ?

 **Aglaé Quenouille**

« Pour une copie sans faute. »

Aglaé Quenouille, treize ans, est plus connue sous le nom de Copieuse. Native de Safrania, son passe-temps dans la vie est de copier les gens. Elle veut s'inspirer des meilleurs pour que le résultat le soit d'autant plus.

Société : L'âge de la retraite sera fixé à soixante-quinze ans, car quand on aime son métier autant que le mien, on n'a qu'une seule envie, le poursuivre jusqu'à la tombe.

Écologie : Les pokémon abandonnés seront placés dans des centre spécialisés, des centres « R », comme « refuge ». Ils pourront être adoptés par de nouveaux dresseurs, moyennant une rétribution, ce qui les dissuadera de commettre la même erreur que leurs prédécesseurs.

Économie : Ma notoriété déjà immense grandira davantage dès lors que je serai président. L'occasion sera rêvée pour lancer une ligne de goodies à mon effigie, dans tous les domaines : vêtements, jouets, vaisselle, literie... Pour satisfaire la demande, l'offre devra être à la hauteur, donc quantité de postes seront créés à cette fin.

Sécurité : ...

Éducation : L'ésotérisme et les sciences occultes seront enseignés aux enfants dès l'école primaire. Il est important qu'ils sachent interpréter les messages des planètes, l'avenir révélé par les cartes, mais aussi qu'ils aient connaissance des rites et pratiques nécessaires pour honorer la Toute-Puissance de l'univers.

Relations interrégionales : Il y a suffisamment à faire à Kanto avant de soucier de ce qui se passe à l'étranger, vous ne pensez pas ?


	2. La campagne

**Jour 1 de la campagne présidentielle**

Peter, candidat à la présidence de Kanto, s'est rendu au Club des Dresseurs de Jadielle, où il a encouragé les foules massées dans cette petite salle à voter pour lui. Après avoir passé plus de trois heures à réaliser des selfies avec ses fans et à signer des autographes, il a été contraint d'annuler son discours, par manque de temps. Ses derniers mots ont été les suivants, en réponse aux acclamations des citoyens en liesse :

\- Merci, public ! Moi aussi, je m'aime ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour moi. Élisez le meilleur, élisez Peter. En plus, ça rime. Non seulement je suis beau, mais je suis aussi poète dans l'âme.

Nos journalistes présents sur place ont recueilli les avis des personnes présentes. Voici ce qu'en pense Marguerite, quinze ans :

\- Ouais, moi, Peter, je le kiffe grave, il est hyper sexy. Si je pouvais voter, je voterais trop pour lui, quoi. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis surtout venue pour faire une photo. Matez, c'est le nouveau fond d'écran de mon PokéPhone.

\- Peter, c'est la jeunesse, le dynamisme, assure Philippe, dresseur confirmé. Des vieux briscards comme Giovanni n'ont pas évolué avec leur temps, alors que lui, il sait de quoi il parle. Ouais, je sais, il y a Morgane et Red, qui sont plutôt jeunots, mais l'autre folle, là, elle me fiche les jetons, avec ses étoiles et ses histoires sur Pluton et la maison de la mort. Quant à Red, il manque d'éloquence. Peter, ça crève les yeux qu'il apprécie les bains de foule.

Vous l'aurez compris, au Club des Dresseurs, c'est l'actuel Maître du Plateau Indigo qui semble faire l'unanimité.

 **Jour 2 de la campagne présidentielle**

Aglaé Quenouille, candidate comptant parmi les plus méconnues de cette élection, a accepté de nous recevoir chez elle, à Safrania, pour nous accorder une interview.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Quenouille. Vous avez treize ans, ce qui est bien jeune. En fait, vous vous présentez alors que vous n'avez même pas le droit de voter. Pensez-vous que les gens vous soutiendront malgré ça ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Aglaé Quenouille. J'ai treize ans, ce qui est bien jeune. En fait, je me présente alors que je n'ai même pas le droit de voter. Je pense que les gens me soutiendront malgré ça.

\- Hum... Oui. Abordons le sujet de votre programme. Est-ce une stratégie d'avoir repris les idées de vos concurrents ?

\- Hum... Oui. Abordons le sujet de mon programme. C'est une stratégie d'avoir repris les idées de mes concurrents.

\- Pouvez-vous développer ?

\- Je peux développer.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ahem... Quel électorat visez-vous ? Les jeunes ? Les travailleurs actifs ? Les retraités ?

\- Ahem... Je vise l'électorat des jeunes. Des travailleurs actifs. Des retraités.

\- Pff.

\- Pff.

\- Merci de nous avoir reçus, mademoiselle Quenouille. C'est sur ces éclaircissements très instructifs à propos de votre campagne que je rends l'antenne. Au revoir.

\- Je vous ai reçus. C'est sur ces éclaircissements très instructifs à propos de ma campagne que vous rendez l'antenne. Au revoir.

 **Jour 3 de la campagne présidentielle**

La première visite de Giovanni Boss en tant que candidat à la présidentielle s'est déroulée au centre pénitentiaire de Parmanie, où vingt-deux membres de la Team Rocket ont été incarcérés au cours de ces huit derniers mois. L'homme d'affaire souhaite en apprendre davantage sur les mesures de sécurité prises à l'encontre des criminels.

\- Avez-vous déjà eu des évasions ? demande-t-il à M. Silicien, directeur de l'établissement.

\- Quelques tentatives, mais grâce à notre système, nous avons pu capturer rapidement les fugitifs.

\- Vraiment ? Comment fonctionne-t-il ?

\- Tout est supervisé depuis une même pièce, qui permet à trois gardiens de surveiller chaque secteur, et où se trouve également un panneau de contrôle. Nous l'utilisons pour fermer les portes à distance, isoler des zones et surtout communiquer avec les différents agents en faction dans le reste du bâtiment.

\- Oh... Tout ceci me semble fort intéressant, assure Giovanni. Vous savez, je me targue d'avoir moi-même une sécurité à la pointe de la technologie, dans mes casinos, mais je dois avouer que la vôtre éveille ma curiosité. Serait-il possible de voir cela de plus près ?

\- Mais très certainement ! Hors du champ des caméras, cependant.

À partir de ce moment-là, nous avons dû cesser de filmer, mais nous pouvons vous certifier que Giovanni Boss a semblé particulièrement satisfait par sa visite au centre pénitentiaire. Il s'agit clairement d'un candidat qui se préoccupe de la sécurité de la région, et de la sienne, puisqu'il est venu accompagné par trois agent « R », ces « Rassurateurs » qu'il veut employer dans tout Kanto s'il est élu.

 **Jour 4 de la campagne présidentielle**

Nous sommes en direct de la Sylphe SARL, où le directeur attend la visite de l'éminent professeur Chen. La situation de l'entreprise n'est pas au beau fixe, puisque ses finances sont au plus bas, et que l'annonce de plusieurs dizaines de licenciements a secoué les employés. En plein mouvement de grève, ils occupent les environs du bâtiment, armés de pancartes et poussant de grands cris de protestation.

Oh ! Attendez ! Je reconnais l'homme qui se tient au premier rang. C'est... Miguel, zoom avec la caméra. Mais oui ! C'est François Martin, lui aussi candidat à la présidence de Kanto. Il se trouve au cœur de la manifestation, juste devant le barrage formé par la police. Dirigeons-nous vers lui.

\- M. Martin ? Hélène Ivanoé, pour Poké-TV. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faites ici, au milieu de ces manifestants ? S'agit-il de les démarcher pour votre campagne ?

\- Non, d'être solidaire. Les patrons croient tous qu'ils peuvent nous jeter quand ils n'ont plus besoin de nous, mais c'est faux. Si leur économie est précaire, la nôtre l'est tout autant. Comment vont faire ces pauvres types pour subvenir aux besoins de leur famille s'ils sont licenciés, hein ? Vous n'auriez pas du feu, par hasard ?

\- Euh, si, mais...

\- C'est à cause d'hommes comme le directeur de cette Sylphe SARL que des gars comme moi se retrouvent au chômage. Ils ne pensent qu'à leurs fesses, jamais à celles des autres.

\- M. Martin, que comptez-vous faire avec ce cocktail molotov ?

\- Je vous conseille de vous boucher les oreilles, ma jolie, parce que ça va détonner.

Nous nous excusons pour cette interruption de programme. La caméra de nos journalistes est visiblement hors-service, en raison d'un choc brutal.

\- Nous revoici à l'antenne ! Nous n'avons pas pu filmer l'arrivée du professeur Chen, mais le voici qui monte sur l'estrade pour prononcer un discours.

\- Messieurs les employés de la Sylphe SARL, tout ce tapage est inutile. À quoi bon manifester pour quelques postes supprimés ? C'est une perte de temps. Sitôt que l'on m'aura élu président de Kanto, j'ai la ferme intention de faire raser cette entreprise polluante pour bâtir à la place un refuge pour les pokémon. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà soumettre votre candidature pour un poste de bénévole en envoyant un CV à mon laboratoire, ou par mail à l'adresse samchenlovepokémon profpoké .

\- Le discours du professeur Chen semble plutôt mal accueilli. La foule siffle et commence à s'agiter. Il y a des bousculades. Nous...

Nous nous excusons pour cette interruption de programme. Le budget alloué au matériel de nos journalistes ne permet pas de leur fournir une troisième caméra.

 **Jour 5 de la campagne présidentielle**

Les habitants de Johto suivent de très près la campagne présidentielle qui se déroule actuellement chez leurs voisins. Un grand rassemblement se tient aujourd'hui devant l'Arène d'Ébènelle, dont la Championne Sandra n'est autre que la cousine du candidat Peter Lance. C'est une belle manière pour elle de lui témoigner son soutien.

\- Lui témoigner mon soutien, vous plaisantez ? Nous sommes là pour militer contre lui ! Vous avez vu ce prétentieux ? S'il est élu, sa tête finira d'enfler à tel point qu'il ne pourra même pas franchir la porte de sa résidence officielle. Ne soyez pas stupide ! Allez voter pour le Wattouat perdu de la mère Michèle si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais certainement pas pour ce gros vantard !

Nous interrompons ce programme pour un flash info spécial ! Nous apprenons à l'instant qu'une évasion a eu lieu au centre pénitentiaire de Parmanie. Les vingt-deux sbires de la Team Rocket et une trentaine de prisonniers incarcérés ont pu s'échapper. Ils ont apparemment bénéficié d'un complice qui a désactivé le système de sécurité. Écoutons tout de suite la réaction de la candidate Morgane Natsume :

\- Cet incident aurait pu être évité si les autorités compétentes s'étaient donné la peine de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Les astres ont prédit ce qui allait se passer. N'avez-vous donc pas vu la position d'Uranus et de Mars ? Ils nous ont avertis, mais personne n'en a tenu compte ! Si vous m'élisez, je peux vous assurer que je saurai anticiper ces événements, car le firmament n'a aucun secret pour moi.

 **Jour 6 de la campagne présidentielle**

\- C'est Hélène Ivanoé qui vous parle depuis la plage de Carmin-sur-Mer, où se déroule actuellement un tournoi de bienfaisance. Les fonds seront reversés à l'orphelinat de la ville et Red, candidat à la présidentielle et dresseur émérite, a accepté de participer. Nous avons pu l'interviewer lorsqu'il a fait son apparition et l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouve est, je cite : « ... ». Son match commence à l'instant, c'est pourquoi je cède la place aux images, car elles valent mieux qu'un long discours.

\- Cric..., résonnent les haut-parleurs. Red remporte la victoire en trente-quatre secondes. Un record !

\- Euh... Nous sommes navrés, mais le combat s'étant déroulé pendant mon introduction, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous le repasser. De retour à vous, le studio !

 **Jour 7 de la campagne présidentielle**

Ce soir, à 21h, aura lieu le grand débat de cette campagne présidentielle. L'événement sera retransmis sur Poké-TV et sur Céladolive. Nos confrères Mathias Peverley et Abigaëlle Morvant interrogeront les candidats sur les thèmes phares de cette élection. Ne manquez surtout pas ce grand rendez-vous !


	3. Le débat

\- Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs, et bienvenue sur Céladolive ! Je suis Mathias Perverley...

\- ... Et je suis Abigaëlle Morvant. Nous sommes tous là ce soir pour assister au grand débat de l'élection présidentielle, qui permettra aux électeurs de départager les sept candidats.

\- Les voici qui entrent sur le plateau. Il a été décidé par tirage au pistol... sort que le premier à s'exprimer serait Giovanni Boss. M. Boss, vous pouvez...

\- Je m'oppose à ce que Giovanni Boss s'exprime en premier, interrompt Morgane. Si vous aviez scruté le ciel, ce soir, vous auriez vu que les planètes sont massivement regroupées dans ma maison. Elles m'ont choisie, ce qui fait que l'honneur d'entamer ce débat me revient. On ne contredit pas les astres.

\- Si les astres ont réponses à tout, miss Natsume, ne venez jamais dans l'un de mes casinos. Je ferais vite faillite, avec quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Je vous rassure, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je connais les rumeurs qui circulent à votre sujet.

\- Ah, ces rumeurs ! s'exclame Peter. Je dois avouer que j'ai grandement contribué à les propager. Je pense... Non, j'accuse M. Boss, dans son casino...

\- Monsieur Lance ! intervient Abigaëlle Morvant. Ce n'est pas une partie de Cluedo.

\- ... d'entretenir des relations douteuses avec la Team Rocket.

\- Calomnies ! tonne l'intéressé. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

\- Calomnies ! répète la Copieuse. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

\- Faut quand même avouer que le prétentieux n'est pas le seul à penser ça, grogne François Martin. Les sbires Rocket qui s'évadent de taule peu après votre visite, c'est quand même gros comme coïncidence. Plus gros qu'un chou à la crème farci à l'air.

\- Si M. Boss est complice de la Team Rocket, s'exprime le professeur Chen, il ne faut pas voter pour lui. La Team Rocket fait du mal aux pokémon, or les pokémon sont nos amis. Il faut les aimer, pas les malmener, c'est pourquoi dans mon programme, je propose de...

\- Nous reviendrons sur les programmes plus tard, professeur, coupe Mathias Peverley. Red, vous n'avez pas encore pris la parole. Quelque chose à ajouter avant de conclure sur ce sujet ?

\- ...

\- Bien, passons au thème suivant, nous...

\- Je viens de tirer les cartes ! ânonne Morgane. Le roi de pique, M. Boss. Vous êtes un homme mauvais ! Je dirais même que vous êtes Darkrai incarné.

\- Et vous voudriez élire cette illuminée présidente ? rétorque Giovanni. Regardez cet œil fou et les propos incohérents qu'elle tient.

\- Dites, miss Natsume, vous pourriez me tirer les cartes, à moi aussi ? interroge Peter. Est-ce que je serai toujours aussi beau ?

\- S'il vous plaît ! insiste Peverley. Parlons maintenant d'économie, et plus précisément de la Sylphe SARL, dont la situation est plus que préoccupante, alors qu'elle représente actuellement le plus grand nombre d'emplois de Kanto. Professeur Chen, je crois que vous envisagez sa fermeture ?

\- En effet, elle ne répondra pas aux normes écologiques que je mettrai en vigueur dès le début de mon mandat et, surtout, l'emplacement est idéal, et le lieu assez spacieux, pour recueillir des milliers de pokémon dans le besoin.

\- Si vous êtes élu, je suis prêt à m'associer avec vous, moyennant 51% des actions, propose Giovanni. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, cet endroit fermera quand même, mais pour devenir un hôtel-casino de luxe. Je pensais à un nom comme... Bellagio, ou Mirage, peut-être. Je délibère toujours.

\- Le seul mirage dans la pièce, c'est votre pseudo-intégrité, s'emporte François Martin. Si la Sylphe SARL ferme, tous ces malheureux seront sans emploi. Que deviendront-ils ?

\- Ils n'auront plus d'emploi et j'aurai besoin de main-d'œuvre, je les embaucherai.

\- Vous exploitez vos salariés, M. Boss, accuse Peter. Ils travaillent dix à douze heures par nuit dans vos casinos.

\- Un temps que vous connaissez bien, puisque c'est celui que vous passez devant votre miroir, à vous prendre en photo pour ensuite poster sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Dire que vous pourriez consacrer ce temps aux pokémon, au lieu de le gaspiller inutilement ! soupire Samuel Chen. Un président doit savoir où sont ses priorités, et la priorité, ce sont les pokémon ! Pensez à ces pauvres Goupix qui sont traqués pour leur fourrure, à ces Ramoloss qui sont traqués pour leur queue...

\- Leurs queues offrent d'excellents bénéfices à ceux qui les récoltent, coupe Giovanni. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle l'économie de Johto se porte bien mieux que la nôtre ! Ils en ont tout un puits, là-bas. Comme je l'ai précisé dans mon programme, je pense que cela pourrait être un investissement des plus rentables.

\- Vous oseriez mutiler ces malheureuses créatures à seule fin de vous enrichir ?

\- Vous oseriez mutiler ces malheureuses créatures à seule fin de vous enrichir ? répète la Copieuse avec l'assiduité d'un Pijako.

\- Oui, j'oserais. Vous, là, le boulanger au chômage... Si on vous laissait le choix entre couper des queues de Ramoloss ou pointer à l'agence des sans emploi tous les lundis, qu'est-ce que vous choisiriez ?

\- Je couperai des queues. Quand vous êtes chômeur, tout le monde vous considère comme un paria de la société. Un fainéant propre à rien. Il n'y en a que pour les dresseurs, de toute façon. Une bande de vagabonds errants qui se distinguent simplement par le fait qu'ils se livrent des combats pokémon. Mais à votre avis, qui paye pour ces gosses qui quittent la maison parfois dès dix ans ? Nous ! Exactement, messieurs Lance, Red, Boss, et ça vaut aussi pour la tarée. Ce sont nos impôts qui servent à entretenir vos Arènes et vos Ligues.

\- Le dressage fait partie intégrante de notre culture, réfute Peter. Et les compétitions rapportent plus d'argent qu'elles n'en coûtent. Les gens achètent des billets pour les matchs officiels, ils consomment sur place, ils collectionnent les souvenirs... Il n'est pas question de vos impôts, dans l'histoire, mais des bénéfices engrangés, qui sont ensuite redistribués de manière à financer notre discipline. N'ai-je pas raison ?

\- ...

\- Merci pour ton soutien, Red, je te revaudrai ça. Monsieur pâte à pain, sortez un peu la tête de votre fournil, de temps en temps. Il suffit que je participe à un événement pour que le prix des places décolle. Tout le monde rêve de voir un beau gosse aussi talentueux que moi se produire en Arène. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Red, mais il est indéniable que de nous deux, je suis le plus canon, à défaut d'être le meilleur.

\- Ça revient au même, souligne François Martin. Ce sont toujours les citoyens qui payent.

\- Ils payent en échange d'un spectacle, ce qui est tout à faire normal ! On vous achète bien votre pain, à vous, et ça ne vous dérange pas ! Là, c'est pareil.

\- En fait, techniquement, personne ne lui achète, puisqu'il n'en fabrique plus, rappelle Giovanni avec un sourire mauvais. Et qui voudrait élire un raté qui n'a même pas su sauver son affaire ? Comment pourrait-il prétendre sauver Kanto ?

\- Comment pourrait-il prétendre sauver Kanto ? répète la Copieuse, à qui personne ne prête attention.

\- Il suffit, messieurs, interrompt Chen. M. Martin, vous avez tort. Le dressage, les dresseurs, les Arènes et les Ligues... Tout ceci forme l'essence même de Kanto, et de la vie en général, car ça permet de mettre les pokémon en valeur. Comment osez-vous blâmer quelque chose qui est fait pour eux, monstre que vous êtes ? Ils méritent d'être contemplés, adulés par une foule en liesse. Vénérons-les !

\- Vénérons plutôt les étoiles, qui nous indiquent le droit chemin, rectifie Morgane. Elles sont là, elles nous guident. Ce soir, Uranus entrera en communion avec la constellation du Galopa. C'est un événement qui ne se produit qu'une fois tous les cinq cent quarante-huit ans, le saviez-vous ? Non, bien sûr que non. Si personne ne veut d'un raté comme le boulanger, qui voudra d'individus qui ne savent pas lire les signes du ciel ?

\- Je lis ceux de la bourse, informe Giovanni. Ce qui est nettement plus souhaitable lorsqu'on souhaite relancer l'économie d'une région.

\- Vous perdez votre temps avec des futilités, intervient Chen. Aimons les pokémon, et les pokémon nous le rendront. Un jour, nous n'aurons même plus besoin de pokéball, nous marcherons main dans la patte avec eux, en direction de l'avenir.

\- C'était ce qui se faisait autrefois, rapporte Abigaëlle Morvant, dont tout le monde semble avoir oublié l'existence. Avant que les humains décident de les domestiquer sous le couvert de ce qu'ils nomment dressage, et qu'un homme appelé Fargas mette au point les premières ball. Je profite de cet intermède culturel pour lancer le sujet suivant. Quid des relations interrégionales ?

\- Cynthia ! lance Peter. Si tu regardes ce débat, sache que je n'ai pas perdu ton 06. Si je suis élu, je te promets de t'appeler.

\- Les pokémon sont universels, ils lient les hommes et les régions entre eux, assure Chen. Ils sont un pont entre nous tous. Nous avons tous l'envie de les chérir et de les aimer. C'est sur ce point commun que nous devons nous axer pour établir de meilleures ententes. Sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu mettre au point mon Pokédex National.

\- Je dois avouer que vos travaux sont remarquables, professeur, atteste Giovanni. Toutes ces créatures rares que vous avez répertoriées, en dévoilant pour la plupart des zones d'habitat que nous n'aurions même pas soupçonnées... Ça m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma carrière.

\- Dans votre carrière ? Vous étiez pourtant déjà Champion d'Arène lorsque j'ai obtenu le brevet pour le commercialiser.

\- Vous savez, quand nous sommes dresseurs, nous apprenons tous les jours. Sans ça, vous ne voudriez pas augmenter l'âge de la retraite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec le grand-père sur ce point, indique Peter. Il vaut mieux travailler quand on est vieux et profiter de la vie quand on est jeune. Il faut kiffer le moment présent avant d'avoir une béquille et de l'incontinence.

\- Il faut kiffer le moment présent avant d'avoir une béquille et de l'incontinence, approuve la Copieuse.

\- Notre corps est poussière et il redeviendra poussière, psalmodie Morgane en allumant les bougies qu'elle a placées de part et d'autre de son pupitre. Seule notre âme immortelle s'élèvera pour rejoindre les étoiles.

\- Vous avez conscience que si elle est élue, elle sacrifiera le sang des Roucool par les nuits de pleine lune ? interroge Giovanni.

\- Comment ? tonne Chen. Vous oseriez tuer un pokémon ? Hérétique ! Blasphème ! Sacrilège ! Qu'on enferme cette meurtrière !

\- Et vous, alors ? se mêle François Martin. Que devrait-on dire de vous et de votre volonté de raser la Sylphe SARL ? Vous savez que le licenciement est une cause de suicide ? C'est peut-être le sang des employés les plus désœuvrés de cette société que vous aurez sur les mains si on vous laisse faire ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour vos pokémon. Vos discours d'extrémiste vous font presque passer pour aussi fou que la timbrée. Si elle, elle verse dans l'occulte, c'est à se demander si vous, vous ne faites pas dans la poképhilie !

\- Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, reconnaît Peter. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle le jour où je matais... où j'ai surpris ma cousine Sandra à moitié nue dans la salle de bain avec son Draco. En fait, c'était juste un piège, elle lui avait donné l'ordre de me pendre, parce que...

\- M. Lance, tout ceci est absolument hors de propos ! coupe Peverley.

\- Nous devrions peut-être entendre les propos de Red ? suggère Morvant.

\- ...

\- Très pertinent, en effet, singe Giovanni.

\- Seul un cœur noble et pur peut entendre le son du silence, réplique Morgane. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Red.

\- ...

\- Oui, je partage aussi ton avis sur ce point.

\- Deux tarés ensemble, voilà ce que ça donne... maugrée Martin. Par pitié, votez pour quelqu'un de sensé, pas pour des illuminés.

\- Et vous, le boulanger, vous vous y voyez davantage ? demande Chen. Qui oserait laisser la région aux mains d'un individu qui fait aussi peu cas des pokémon ?

\- Oh, la barbe, vous, avec vos pokémon ! Oui, ils sont là, oui, ils existent, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour d'eux.

\- Ouais, enfin, mon gars, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous vous adressez à deux Champions, un Maître, un prof Pokémon et un dresseur de légende, note Peter. Pas sûr que ce soit l'argument à avancer.

\- Et alors ? Je suis bien boulanger, et je ne crois pas assommer tout le monde avec mon pain depuis le début du débat.

\- Boulanger chômeur, se gausse Chen. A-t-on déjà vu un dresseur au chômage ? Jamais.

\- La seule nourriture dont on a besoin est celle de l'esprit, convient Morgane.

\- Par pitié, il n'y a donc personne pour la faire taire ! se lamente Giovanni.

\- Par pitié, il n'y a donc personne pour la faire taire !

\- Et toi, Red ? interpelle Peter. Tu ne peux pas aller dans notre sens, rien qu'une fois ?

\- ...

\- Merci, poto, on peut compter sur toi.

\- Si je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis sur les pokémon, quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais là ? demande Martin.

\- Bonne question, assure Giovanni. C'est d'ailleurs la première qui aurait dû être posée, en début d'émission, car j'avoue que je suis curieux de connaître la réponse. Quant à ce que vous devriez demander, vous, c'est surtout l'emplacement de la sortie. Au fond du couloir, à droite, avec un petit panneau lumineux au-dessus de la porte.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi...

\- M. Martin ! Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le plateau alors que le débat n'est pas fini ! objecte vainement Morvant.

\- Comme si c'était une grosse perte, ricane Chen. Et si nous en revenions à nos Wattouat, maintenant que cet importun n'est plus là pour nous déranger ?

\- Cet importun est un homme raisonnable, soucieux de son prochain. Son thème astral le prouve. La présence de Jupiter dans sa maison IX...

\- Tu sais, Morgane, s'il te manque déjà, personne ne t'interdit de le suivre, indique Peter. Tu as entendu où se trouve la porte ? Ou tu veux que Giovanni répète ?

\- Au fond du couloir, à droite, avec un petit panneau lumineux au-dessus de la porte, devance la Copieuse.

\- Merci, petite. Je te signerai un autographe à la fin du débat, pour ta peine. On fera même un selfie, si tu veux, et toutes tes copines en crèveront de jalousie. Soit dit en passant, tes copines... Elles sont bonnes ?

\- M. Lance !

\- Ça va, ça va, je rigole ! Quoique, selon les derniers sondages, certaines filles n'hésitent pas à avoir leur première relation intime à partir de...

\- M. Lance ! gronde Peverley d'un ton plus fort encore. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler de ça.

\- Oh, vous, les commentateurs, ça commence à bien faire ! La liberté d'expression, vous connaissez ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut pas en placer une, avec vous.

\- Qu'y pouvons-nous si l'émission part dans tous les sens ? se lamente Morvant. Ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous en tenir aux sujets par lesquels la population de Kanto se sent réellement concernée ?

\- Boarf... grogne Peter. Faites un sondage auprès de la gent féminine et demandez-leur si elles préfèrent suivre un débat ennuyeux comme la pluie ou finir dans mon lit, vous verrez ce qu'elles vous répondront.

\- Dire que vous avez osé soutenir ce boulanger qui m'a accusé de poképhilie, alors que vous êtes vous-même un obsédé près à vous jeter sur des enfants et sur votre propre cousine ! s'époumone Chen.

\- Non, il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Sandra, elle me déteste trop pour ça. C'est dommage, parce qu'elle a une sacrée paire de...

\- Et vous avez également colporté des rumeurs concernant des liens que j'entretiendrais avec la Team Rocket, renchérit Giovanni. Vous l'avez confirmé vous-même en début d'émission.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Même la boule de cristal de la dingo est d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

\- Ce ne sont que des diffamations que vous répandez pour dissuader les gens de m'élire. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que cette folle n'est pas de connivence avec vous ? Vous l'avez peut-être mise dans votre lit, elle aussi, comme la moitié de Kanto et les deux tiers de Johto ? Ou vous l'avez soudoyée en lui payant un télescope ?

\- Vous devriez prendre les étoiles plus au sérieux, M. Boss, car elles vous mèneront à votre perte. Mars, la planète de la guerre, et...

\- En parlant de mener, il n'y a pas une navette pour vous expédier sur Saturne ? Non ? Dans ce cas, il faudrait envisager d'en construire une.

\- Ceci est un débat, tout le monde est en droit de s'exprimer, rappelle Peverley.

\- Parce qu'il s'exprime, lui ? demande Chen en pointant Red du doigt.

\- ...

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Sans parler du Pijako, dont on se passerait volontiers.

\- Sans parler du Pijako, dont on se passerait volontiers.

\- De toute façon, ce débat est une pure perte de temps ! soupire Peter. Tout le monde sait très bien que demain, les électeurs voteront pour moi.

\- Et pourquoi pour vous, en particulier ? interroge Giovanni.

\- Parce que je suis beau gosse. Je sais, c'est vexant pour vous et pour le professeur Chen, parce que lui c'est carrément un ancêtre, et vous, vous êtes un grand-père en devenir, mais c'est la vie, on n'y peut rien. Quand j'aurai votre âge canonique, moi aussi, je serai sûrement moins sexy.

\- Espèce de sale petit merdeux, marmonne Chen.

\- Professeur, pas d'insulte ! rappelle à l'ordre Morvant.

\- Il discrimine notre âge ! Alors que tout le monde sait que ça représente la sagesse et l'expérience.

\- La sagesse nous vient du ciel. Notre temps sur Terre est éphémère, alors que le firmament, lui, nous survivra.

\- Retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur, grommelle Giovanni. Peuple de Kanto, si vous votez pour moi, ma première mesure sera de couper la langue de cette timbrée !

\- Ah non, alors ! proteste Peter. Puisque c'est comme ça, si je suis élu, je m'engage à poser nu à la une de Pokéboy.

\- Et moi, à distribuer deux starters au lieu d'un aux dresseurs débutants.

\- Et alors ? fait Giovanni, les sourcils froncés. Ils ne votent pas, ils sont trop jeunes.

\- Non, mais leurs parents, oui. Et ils seront tellement heureux de voir leur progéniture recevoir deux fois plus d'amour qu'ils mettront mon bulletin dans l'urne.

\- Les parents, comme vous dites, ils sont surtout heureux d'envoyer leurs gamins sur les routes pour venir s'amuser dans mes casinos. Ils se moquent pas mal des pokémon. Ce qui les importe, c'est de ne plus avoir la marmaille dans les jambes.

\- Rien ne vous intéresse hormis l'argent, M. Boss. C'est à se demander comment vous avez pu devenir Champion d'Arène ! Il suffit de voir votre programme pour s'apercevoir que les pokémon ne sont à vos yeux qu'une source supplémentaire de profit, puisque vous souhaitez faire payer l'adoption.

\- Pour sensibiliser à l'abandon, se défend Giovanni.

\- Pour faire un bénéfice, plutôt. Admettez-le !

\- Calmez-vous, grand-père, vous allez nous faire une syncope ! conseille Peter. L'argent, c'est cool pour faire la fête. Les pokémon, c'est super pour faire des combats. Les deux, ça aide à attirer les meufs. Franchement, vous vous prenez bien la tête pour rien.

\- M. Lance, si je peux me permettre un conseil, rétorque Chen en le foudroyant du regard, commencez donc à penser avec votre tête, et non avec votre entrejambe.

\- M. Lance, si je peux me permettre un conseil, commencez donc à penser avec votre tête, et non avec votre entrejambe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle répète, celle-là ! s'agace Peter. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien compris à la phrase, cette gamine.

\- Et en plus, vous insultez les enfants, soupire Giovanni. Comme c'est pathétique.

\- Vous savez ce qui est pathétique ? C'est de vous voir racler les fonds de tiroir pour trouver des arguments contre moi, tout ça parce que vous êtes jaloux de ma bogossitude. Vous savez très bien que je vais être élu, et vous l'avez en travers de la gorge.

\- C'est autre chose que je vais te mettre en travers de la gorge, imbécile, menace Giovanni. Comme mon poing, par exemple.

\- M. Boss ! Vous risquez des poursuites pour tentative d'intimidation sur...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le coincé ? Une ride en trop ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'imbécile ? Viens donc tâter de mon Dracolosse.

\- Il ne fera pas le poids face à mon Nidoking !

\- Un combat pokémon ? s'exclame Morgane. Voilà que ce débat devient intéressant. Mars donnera à mon Alakazam le goût et la force d'accéder à la victoire.

\- Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je ne suis pas impuissant, révèle Chen. Motisma, en avant !

Les quatre créatures apparaissent au centre du plateau. Les dresseurs ouvrent la bouche en même temps pour donner leurs ordres, mais la pièce est submergée par les flammes. Lorsqu'elles se dissipent enfin, tous les pokémon sont à terre, brûlés. Seul un Dracaufeu est encore debout, dans cette salle noircie par la suie, et se tient aux côtés de Red.

\- ...

\- C'est ce qui conclut ce passionnant débat ! lance Peverley, dont seul le haut du crâne dépasse derrière le pupitre des commentateurs. Le sort de Kanto est à présent entre les mains des électeurs.

\- Et le nôtre dans un billet d'avion pour Unionpolis, conclut Morvant. Nous rendons l'antenne !


	4. Le résultat

Les résultats de l'élection présidentielle viennent d'être dévoilés, et le premier président de l'histoire de Kanto n'est autre que le playboy Maître du Plateau Indigo, Peter Lance. Il est élu avec 34,6% des voix, devant Giovanni Boss et ses 25,7%, lui-même suivi de Red, avec 16,1%.

En attendant la réaction de Peter Lance, nous retrouvons notre envoyée spéciale Hélène Ivanoé en direct d'Ébènelle, à Johto, village natal du président sortant. Hélène, vous êtes en compagnie de Sandra Lance, sur la place centrale.

\- Oui, en effet. Sandra, votre cousin accède ce soir au poste le plus prestigieux auquel il soit possible de prétendre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que les gens soient si stupides ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? À cause de vous, je vais devoir fermer l'Arène et m'exiler très loin, dans le désert de Hoenn, pour échapper aux regards condescendants de cet imbécile. Vous savez ce que ça fait de vivre dans l'ombre d'un Maître ? Imaginez-vous vivre dans l'ombre d'un président !

\- Hum, hum... Une victoire qui rend la Championne locale très émotive. Tournons-nous à présent vers un citoyen lambda. Monsieur, que vous inspire l'élection de Peter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fiche ? On est à Ébènelle, ici, et il a été élu à Kanto. Il ne quittait déjà presque jamais sa Ligue pour rendre visite aux pauvres provinciaux que nous sommes. À présent, il va totalement nous rayer de son existence.

\- Petit con, marmonne Sandra hors-champ. Quelqu'un a de l'alcool ?

\- Euh... Et vous, madame ? L'élection de Peter, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Qu'il aille se faire voir chez les kantoïstes ! clame Sandra.

\- Peter, je l'ai bien connu. J'étais son institutrice, en maternelle. La dernière fois que je l'ai revu, c'était il y a deux ans. Il m'a dit : « Pousse-toi, grand-mère, y a de la meuf là-bas et tu me caches la vue. »

Hélène, nous vous interrompons pour annoncer à nos téléspectateurs que Peter Lance est sur le point de prendre la parole depuis son quartier général, installé au Plateau Indigo. Nous diffusons son discours en direct.

\- Merci, chers électeurs, vous occuperez toujours une place de choix dans mon cœur. Quant à vous, chères électrices, si vous êtes patientes, je vous en trouverai une dans mon lit. Vous avez fait le bon choix en votant pour moi. En m'élisant, ce n'est pas seulement Peter Lance que vous nommez président, mais la beauté, la jeunesse, l'assurance, le charisme, l'intelligence, la supériorité, [...], le style, l'élégance, la gentillesse, les muscles, l'esprit, l'humour, et encore plein d'autres qualités ! Nous sommes ici en ce lieu, en ce jour, pour bâtir un monde meilleur, parfait, à mon image. Tous ensemble, car plus nous sommes nombreux et mieux c'est, nous ferons connaître à Kanto l'âge d'or.

Entendez-vous les applaudissements de la foule en liesse qui honore son nouveau président ? On m'informe à l'instant que l'un de nos reporters est auprès de Cynthia Shirona, à Sinnoh.

\- Madame Shirona, vous êtes en quelque sorte le visage de cette région. Quelles vont être vos relations avec Peter Lance et Kanto ?

\- D'ordre intime, je l'espère. Peter, si tu vois cette interview, j'ai bien entendu la promesse que tu as faite lors du débat. J'attends ton appel.

\- Ah oui, cette promesse... Dans le doute, ne voudriez-vous pas lui rappeler votre numéro de téléphone ?

\- Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux être prudent. Zéro six, vingt-quatre, trente-trois, soixante...

\- Moins vite ! Vous pouvez répétez après vingt-quatre ?

Et voici des images exclusives du professeur Chen, dépité. Après s'être établi à Jadielle pour mener sa campagne, il a regagné le Bourg-Palette, où il est assis sur un banc depuis l'annonce des résultats, à lancer de la mie de pain aux Roucool. Il n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer, mais gageons que ce revers de fortune sent pour lui la retraite assurée. À moins que Peter ne décide de se ranger à son avis qu'il a semblé partager lors du débat et de la repousser à soixante-quinze ans.

Ah, nos confrères de Hoenn nous informent que Morgane Natsume vient de se téléporter avec son Alakazam au Centre Spatial d'Algatia, où elle a entrepris de détruire tout le matériel en brandissant son poing vers le ciel et en criant « Trahison » apparemment à son attention. Une ambulance est en chemin pour la neutraliser et la conduire à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Mérouville, où elle sera internée.

Red a twitté « ... », à l'instant. Gageons qu'il félicite son collègue dresseur pour son accession à la fonction de président et qu'il éprouve tout de même une certaine déception à l'idée de n'être arrivé que troisième.

Quant à François Martin, qui se prépare à retourner pointer au _Pôle des sans emploi_ de Carmin-sur-Mer, comme chaque semaine, il a déclaré ceci à nos caméras :

\- Je féliciterai Peter Lance pour son élection le jour où il fera quelque chose de potable. En attendant, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Aglaé Quenouille, dite Copieuse, s'est également exprimée à travers les réseaux sociaux, en publiant une photo d'elle avec une combinaison, des bottes, une cape, des cheveux rouges et un Minidraco en peluche. Si Peter a un jour besoin d'un sosie officiel, il saura vers qui se tourner.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant, nous essayons de joindre par téléphone Giovanni Boss à l'Arène de Jadielle, et la régie m'informe qu'il vient juste de décrocher. Nous allons vous retransmettre la communication en direct. Pardon ? Ah, on me souffle dans l'oreillette que non, je serai le seul à entendre. Hmm hmm. D'accord. Oui. Hmm. Je vois. Hmm. Hmm hmmm. Naturellement.

Chers téléspectateurs, chère téléspectatrices, vous allez être les premiers à avoir connaissance de ce grand bouleversement qui frappe l'élection présidentielle. En effet, j'apprends à l'instant qu'il y a une erreur dans les résultats. Ce n'est non pas Peter Lance a obtenu 34,6% des voix, mais Giovanni Boss. Peter n'arrive que second, avec logiquement 25,7%.

J'adresse donc mes plus sincères félicitations à M. Boss pour son accession à la charge de président de Kanto. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera un excellent leader pour notre région, charismatique et intelligent, et que Croquette, mon Caninos, rentrera demain matin à la maison sur ses quatre pattes.


End file.
